Disneyland Movie Moments
Disneyland Movie Moments is the Disney theme park opened on June 16, 2016, and located at Farmington, Utah, 50 miles away from Lagoon. Lands Welcome to My World * Soaring Around the World * Sky High: The Ride * Hall of Presidents Adventureland * Jungle Cruise * Pirates of the Caribbean - A boat/dark ride. * Aladdin's Magic Carpets * Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Secret Box * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril * The Wrong Lever Frontierland * Splash Mountain - A log flume/dark ride inspired by Song from the South. * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad - An Arrow Dynamics/Vekoma Mine Train roller coaster. Fantasyland * Cinderella Castle * Snow White's Scary Adventures - A dark ride inspired by Snow White. * Pinocchio's Daring Journey - A dark ride inspired by Pinocchio. * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride - A dark ride inspired by The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. * Peter Pan's Flight - A suspended dark ride inspired by Peter Pan. * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * King Arthur's Carousel * Alice in Wonderland * Mad Tea Party * The Many Adventures of Winnie Pooh * it's a small world * Matterhorn Bobselds Tomorrowland * Jet Packs * Tomorrowland Speedway * Space Mountain * TRON Lightcycle Power Run * Star Tours Sunset Hollywood * Rock N Roller Coaster Starring Electric Light Orchestra * Lights, Camera, Motors! * Disney Musical Movie Musical - A 3-D musical film hosted by Alan Menken and starring Dave Foley, and animated characters from animated Disney musical films. * Backlot Tram Tour * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror * Golden Dreams * Fantasmic! * Haunted Mansion Toon Studio * Ratatouille: The Adventure * Radiator Springs Racers * Nemo & Friends SeaRider * Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin * Frozen Ever After * Wreck-It Ralph * Wi-Fi Escape * The Great Pixar Movie Ride: Excited Since... * Incredi-COASTER * Zootopia Police Chase * Pooh's Hunny Hunt Muppet Studios * The Great Muppet Movie Ride * The Muppet Show Live * Muppet Vision 3-D * Dr. Teeth & the Electric Mayhem Live * America's Next Muppet * Rock N Roller Coaster Starring Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem * Electric Mayhem Bus * Animal's Drum Spin * Muppet Labs * Muppet Labs Time Machine * Muppet Mobile Lab * Pigs in Space: The Ride * Pigs in Space: Trouble in Space * Swinetrek Shooting Gallery * Link Hogthrob Swinetrek School * Gonzo and Camilla's Cannon Coaster * Rizzo's Cheese Coaster * Gonzo's Royal Flush * Kermit and Robin's Crazy Swamp * Moving Right Along Railroad * Muppet Midway Mania * Happiness Hotel * Uncle Deadly's House of Horrors * Muppet Treasure Island * Lea Zealand's Boomerang Fish * Scooter's Ultimate Arcade * Walter's Muppet Driving * Bear in the Big Blue House Live! * Beauregard's Crazy Taxis * Kermit's Mansion * Miss Piggy's House * Fozzie's Remote Controlled Pies * Here Comes the Muppets * The Muppet Orchestra * Muppet Monster Adventure: A Musical Spooktacular Toy Story Land * Toy Story Midway Mania * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * RC Racer * Toy Soldier Parachute Drop * Slinky Dog Dash * Woody's Round-Up * Alien Swirling Saucers Marvel Park * Doctor Strange's Twirly Coaster * Avengers: The 4-D Experience * Rocket Raccoon and Groot to the Rescue! Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge * Flight of the Millennium Falcon * Star Wars: Battle Escape Disney Junior Play Park * Disney Junior Live on Stage * Bear in the Big Blue House * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * PJ Masks to the Rescue Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Parks